dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Komoto Masahiro
Perfil thumb|250px|Komoto Masahiro *'Nombre:' 甲本 雅裕 (こうもと まさひろ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Komoto Masahiro *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Okayama, Japón *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Hermano / músico, Komoto Hiroto y su esposa *'Agencia:' Alpha Agency Dramas *Shinhannin (WOWOW, 2018) *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) (Ep. 1 y 3) *Carnation (NHK, 2011-2012) *HAMMER SESSION _(2010) *Smile (TBS, 2009, Episodios 2 y 6) *Soratobu Taiya (WOWOW, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Akai Ito (Fuji TV, 2008) *Odaiba Tantei Shuchishin Hexagon Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 2 (TV Asahi, 2008, Episodio 5) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hataraki Man (NTV, 2007, Episodio 11) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007, Episodio 3) *Zou no Hanako (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ai no Rukeichi (NTV, 2007) *Ichi Rittoru no Namida SP (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Saga no Gabai-baachan (Fuji TV, 2007) *Himitsu na Oku-san (Fuji TV, 2006) *Bengoshi no Kuzu (TBS, 2006) *Kaigo Etoile (NHK, 2006) *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika (TBS, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ace wo Nerae! (TV Asahi, 2004) *Suna no Utsuwa (TBS, 2004) *Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 2003) *Taiho Shichauzo (TV Asahi, 2002, Episodio 4) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002) *Renai Hensachi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) *Watashi wo Ryokan ni Tsuretete (Fuji TV, 2001) *Aibou ''Pre-temporada (TV Asahi, 2000, Episodio 1) *Yomigaeru Kinro (NTV, 1999) *Sommelier (Fuji TV, 1998) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita 2 (Fuji TV, 1997) Películas *Borderline (2017) *Momo to Kiji (2017) *Tatara Samurai (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion 2 (2017) *...and Love (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion (2017) *Isshukan Friends (2017) *What's for Dinner, Mom? (2017) *Your Lie in April (2016) *Sadako vs Kayako (2016) *Everest: The Summit of the Gods (2016) *Fantastic Girls (2015) *Pirameki's Children Story (2015) *The Mourner (2015) *Eight Ranger 2 (2014) *Samurai Hustle (2014) *Ninjani Sanjo! Mirai e no Tatakai (2014) *Over the Lover's Memory (2014) *Kankin Tantei (2013) *The After-Dinner Mysteries (2013) *Kencho Omotenashi Ka (2013) *Brain Man (No Otoko) (2013) *Konshin (2013) *Bayside Shakedown 4: The Final (2012) *Tale of Genji: A Thousand Year Engima (2011) *Hayabusa (2011) *Ramen Samurai (2011) *Princess Toyotomi (2011) *Wasao (2011) *Yoi Ga Sametara, Uchi Ni Kaero (2010) *Perfect Blue (2010) *Bayside Shakedown 3: Set the Guys Loose (2010) *Railways (2010) *Hana no Ato (2010) *Go Find a Psychic! (2009) *Boku to mama no kiiroi jitensha (2009) *Hard Revenge, Milly: Bloody Battle (2009) *20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) *Kizumomo (2008) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) *The Magic Hour (2008) *Shaolin Girl (2008) *Gumi. Chocolate. Pine (2007) *Shindo (2007) *The Backdancers! (2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (2006) *Aoi uta - Nodo jiman Seishun hen (2006) *Shiawase Nara Te o Tatako (2005) *Menotto (2005) *Linda Linda Linda (2005) *Ichigo no Kakera (2005) *Mura no Shashinshu / Photo Album of the Village (2004) *Pika**nchi Life Is Hard Dakara Happy (2004) *Odoru Daisousasen The Movie 2: Rainbow Bridge wo Fusaseyo! (2003) *Utsukushii Natsu Kirishima (2002) *Totsunyuseyo! Asama Sanso Jiken / The Choice of Hercules (2002) *KT (2002) *Yonimo Kimyo na Monogatari - Eiga no Tokubetsuhen (2000) *Space Travelers (2000) *GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka (1999) *Odoru Daisousasen: The Movie (1998) *Saimin / Hypnosis (1999) *Lie lie Lie (1997) *Tokiwa-so no Seishun / Tokiwa: The Manga Apartment (1996) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kyoto Sangyo University (Graduado en Administración de empresas) *'Habilidades:' Kendo. Enlaces *Perfil (Alpha Agency) *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:JActor Categoría:Alpha Agency